1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to apparatuses for hanging frames upon surfaces, and methods for their use.
2. Background Art
Despite some variety of efforts to overcome the problem, there remains a need for an improved means for hanging framed works, one that assures that the work will hang securely in a level position. The present invention fills the need by providing a simple, inexpensive, and easy-to-use apparatus and method that permit the user quickly and securely to hang a frame upon a wall or other vertical surface. Practicing the present invention, the user can consistently hang a frame on the level, with the top and bottom edges of the frame in a pleasantly horizontal aspect.
British Patent No. 1,031,208 to Chan discloses a picture-hanging apparatus comprising a supporting member to be attached to a wall and a second separate member, to be attached to the back of a picture frame, for engagement with the supporting member. The invention disclosed in the '208 Patent requires that a particular customized element be attached to the frame to be hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,982 to Sellera discloses an apparatus similar to the apparatus of the above-mentioned British patent to Chan. The '982 patent discloses an apparatus composed of two separate elements: one element to be attached to a wall, and the other specially adapted companionate element necessarily attached to the frame to hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,482 to Berinson discloses an apparatus for hanging framed pictures consisting of a lengthy resinous strip to be attached to the wall and picture mounts with sharp edges to be attached to picture frames. The sharp edges of the picture mounts are then inserted between the strip and wall to hang picture frames. The apparatus necessarily includes a specially adapted element to be attached to the frame to be hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,554 to James also describes an apparatus consisting of a matched pair of fixture members, one of which must be attached to the picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,626 to Rabinowitz discloses a picture frame hanging apparatus consisting of a single block having hanger projections extending laterally along at least two sides thereof for engagement with the frame to be hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,161 to Wallo describes an apparatus consisting of a base bar of substantial width having upwardly projecting prongs at opposite ends thereof which are adapted to engage a downwardly facing surface of the top moulding of a frame. The apparatus includes a horizontally elongate fastener hole and a vertically elongate fastener hole for consecutive adjustment of the horizontal and vertical position of the apparatus.
Also known are opposing pairs of roughly triangular devices removably slidable within the side frame channels of a frame. Each of the devices has a hole on one wing thereof permitting connection of a wire between the pair of devices. The wire can then be placed over a nail on a wall or other vertical surface, thereby supporting the frame.
Nevertheless, the frustration of attempting to hang framed artwork with the traditional "hook and wire " method continues to be a nearly universal experience. Even utilizing more than one hook, it is difficult to maintain a frame straight and level using the traditional method. Frames suspended by the standard hook and wire method tend to fall away from the wall at the top, resulting in unattractive gaps between the wall and the top of the frame. Moreover, it is practically impossible to align a series of frames (either vertically or horizontally) using the hook and wire system due to the variations in wire placement, and lengths and flexibility of differing wire types.